


别对我说谎第52章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第52章

尚雪臣不想在车里多呆了，旁边的季书平许久没了反应，他准备下车自己打车走。刚解开了安全带，季书平就上来揪紧了他的领口，“你想走？！”

他冷冷回答，“不然呢？”

“我不准你走！”季书平低头看见了他脖子边被人咬出的牙印，手里揪着的是别人给他的衣服，双手扯着他的领口撕开了衣服。

衣服没被完全撕开，裂口只到腹部，因为尚雪臣推开了他，“你又发什么癫？！”

季书平不管尚雪臣的斥责，上来照着他的脖子就是一顿啃，手从被撕开的裂口里穿进去，触摸到了皮肤，一只停留在胸前揉捻，一只穿过背后固住他的身体。尚雪臣抬腿用膝盖狠顶他的肚子，“我今天没心情陪你玩！”说完推开季书平，开了车门就要下车。

“玩？”季书平追着他下了车，抓着他的手臂，把他往回托，不让他走出车库，“你说玩？谁和你玩？”

“放手！”尚雪臣甩不掉抓着自己手臂上的手，正要抬腿踹他，结果季书平侧一点身子，拉着他的手臂，用肩膀顶着他的肩窝，一个侧翻把人摔在了车前盖上。

尚雪臣倒在车前盖上，捂着自己受伤的肩膀要坐起，季书平趁他没能立刻坐起，推着他的胸口让他彻底倒下，接着上手就扒着他的裤子。车子还没熄火，尚雪臣被扒了一半的裤子，露出的腰和半个臀都被车前盖下的引擎烘着皮肤，他抬脚照着季书平的肩膀就是一个狠踹，直接把人踹倒在地。

他从车上跳了下来，骂骂咧咧说着，“把我往车前盖上摔，烫你爷爷我的屁股！”说完也不管趴地上的季书平，提着被扒了一半的裤子转身要往外走。

季书平哪那么容易放过他，尚雪臣裤子还没完全提起来，就被趴地上的季书平抓住了脚踝，用力往后一拽，整个人直接磕在了地上。

他趴地上的功夫，季书平爬起来了，捞着他的腰把他整个人从地上提了起来，打开后车门就直接把人往后座丢。尚雪臣倒在后车座上，腰后突然被什么东西硌了一下，拿出来一看是季书平的笔记本电脑。季书平紧跟着进了车，上来就要压着尚雪臣。尚雪臣立马往另一边的车门缩，抓着把手准备从另一边的车门逃出去，结果季书平把车门锁死，他拉了半天车门没开。

转身看见季书平凶神恶煞的就要扑过来，他顾不得许多拿着手里的笔记本电脑举起来就准备往他头上砸。

只是最后还是没砸，手要落下的时候，季书平眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他看，一点要躲的意思都没有，他被季书平盯的心抖了，于是停住了手上的动作。可就这一停顿，他被季书平扑倒在车后座上了。

刚一躺下，就被季书平攥紧了脚脖儿，往他身边拖。尚雪臣两腿乱蹬着，没有什么实际性的攻击效果，倒被季书平顺势把鞋脱掉，这下他意识到了自己的力气比不过季书平，被季书平抓着脚踝猛地往下一拽，他只有抓紧车门上的把手，和季书平拉锯僵持着。

季书平见人托不过来，干脆自己再过去点，跪坐在车座上，头都顶到了车顶，把尚雪臣的一只腿扛上了肩头，膝盖顶开他的另一只腿，然后用自己的膝盖死死压住了他能活动的关节，让他双腿再也动弹不得，然后伸手继续扒他的裤子。

尚雪臣发现自己仰躺在车座上，只抓紧了车把手不是个办法，等到双腿再也不能帮上忙，季书平扒掉了他的裤子，以至于他整个屁股都露了出来的时候，他知道自己不能只防守了，于是挣扎着用手肘撑起自己的上半身。季书平看他要起身，直接扛着他的一条腿俯身下压，把他重新压躺下去不说，连带着腿都折到他的胸前。

“妈的，老子腰都要被你压折了！！！”尚雪臣皱着脸骂人，他身体说不上有多柔软，实在受不了被人这样掰着，只有用被抬起的那条腿蹬住车顶，借力来抵抗季书平往下压的霸道。

这头他还在全力抵抗着季书平，那头季书平的手已经直接进到了他的身体里，这下他的脸更皱了，仰着脖子，弹着上身，扭着腰的想逃脱季书平的手指。手还不停拍打着后座椅背，看起来是真的很痛。

压着他的人好像嫌他这样还不够屈辱似得，再加一句，“里面摸起来很干啊，看来还没被人干过。”

尚雪臣正想要开口骂他，嘴张到一半，季书平又伸进一根手指，这下原本要骂人的语句出口却不同了，只是咿咿呀呀的叫唤，听着和刚学说话的小孩发声差不多，只是嗓子里出音更多了媚态，抠着车背的手也软了下去。

季书平抠着里间柔软的那一块粗糙不松手，只想着折磨着他，手指在里头不停来回的扭转，突然带点嘲笑意味的说，“这会儿倒是湿了。”身子再多下沉一点，咬住他的耳垂，“前面也湿，后面也湿。”

“给我滚！！！”攒足力气说出这一句骂人的话，却是一点威慑力都没有，滚字后音被季书平扭动的手指延长成简单一个啊字，在他唇间不断逸出，“啊啊啊——”

他不服气等季书平咬着他的耳垂，亲着他的脸颊往唇边来的时候，又屏足了气力骂他，“去你大爷的。”

亲吻被谩骂停在了嘴角，季书平没在继续，抬起了身子，低头看他。看他泛粉带水的眼角，以及那张口不对心的嘴，扛在肩上的腿已经被他对身下这幅身躯的恶意搅动带的没了气力，另一条腿被他抵住膝盖，没了抵抗。季书平斜起一边的嘴角，抽出了皮带，解了裤扣，原本被裹压的鼓囊囊的东西就迫不及待跳了出来，他要看他还能多逞强。

季书平没再抵着尚雪臣的另一条膝盖，这让尚雪沉松了一口气，他腿已经很麻了。只是没想到暂时的松气之后迎来的是更为激烈的对待。季书平手臂绕过了他的大腿，圈住了他的腿根，又把自己往他身边拖的更近了些，他只感到硬烫的东西抵着他的臀缝。

“王八蛋。”他这样骂季书平是有原因的，因为他正掰着他的腿根，用着他那样硬梆梆的东西在他的腿间敲打磨蹭，是挑逗也是威胁，他要看着自己对他缴械投降，软绵绵的凑上去刻意讨好，他就是不让他如愿，腿间蹭着他的东西让他明白自己已经没了退路，反正是箭在弦上，他既是躲不过却又不想顺着他。所以眼里嘴边都带着讥诮，反客为主的讽刺他，“你当我缺你这一根东西？我就算以后不做上面了，也不差你这一个。”

他要是妥协，软糯糯的哀求，或许能被温柔对待，个性使然，他不愿意，所以被人粗暴对待也是自讨苦吃。就那一句刺痛了季书平的心，也刺痛了自己的身体，季书平没有给他任何的柔滑就直接生冲硬闯的进来了，嘴上带着对他的回击，“紧倒是真紧，怎么？徐雪士还没来得及进到你这小眼儿里来？”

双方都要嘴上痛快，顾不得身体上的痛，明明两个人都痛着了，尚雪臣被刺的痛，季书平被绞着痛，谁都没有张嘴呼痛，都是咬着牙硬挺着，季书平忍着痛，整根探入，满头满身的汗落在了尚雪臣的身上。尚雪臣早分不清身上究竟是谁的汗了。

被锁死车内的空间太小，两个人又喘得太急，空气早就过度消耗，到处都是呼出的二氧化碳，糊了车窗也糊了脑袋，谁都不太清醒，只闷声大口喘气。

他说他不喜欢你。

他不可能是真的爱你。

各自都被不同的话语相同的担忧靥住了心，心就和蒙了水汽的车窗一样，看不透里面也看不清外面。季书平停住了动作去看尚雪臣，尚雪臣挂汗的脸只对着车顶不去看他。

“为什么？”

尚雪臣闭上了眼想，他又问为什么，嘴上只回答，“你真烦人。”

季书平又被他一句话弄的焦躁起来，拉着他的衣服上的裂口彻底撕开，露出了他肩膀上的伤，原来肩上的水渍不是因为车里太闷而留出的汗，而是因为血混着汗洇湿了布料，只因为衣服是黑色，所以看不出来。季书平看着他肩膀上的伤从他体内退了出来，低头看着自己退出的时候拉出了一条血丝，原来他和伤他的人没什么两样。头一次，他有了说不出的难过，异于平时，他发现他爸爸不是自己所想出的形象时，他没有这样的难过，第一次这样对尚雪臣的时候，他也没有这样的难过，他一直都没有过这样的难过。这和尚雪臣失约不想承认他们之间的许约时的难过又有着不同。

尚雪臣坐起了身，挂着破碎的衣服，被扯开丢在一旁的裤子，他有些累了的样子靠在车窗上，垂着头没看他也没有说话。

两人沉寂了一会儿，他看到季书平敞着的裤链里昂头的东西没有偃旗息鼓的打算，车门还是被锁着，尝试开了两次还是没打开，季书平不像是要放了他的样子。这样僵持始终不是办法，他真的累了，没有力气耗着，不如速战速决，于是主动开口问他，“还做吗？”

季书平点点头，一阵翻找，找出了一包简易润滑，撕开倒了满手，给自己膨胀挺立的东西上抹了也给尚雪臣臀间抹了，然后靠了上来。尚雪臣懒得问他车里怎么会有包润滑，猜也猜得出，或许是早有这样的打算。没什么好追究的，不管是情侣，还是炮友这会儿问起来都算打情骂俏，他觉得自己这会儿再问，不过是让他们之间再多吵一架。何必呢，他都已经这么累了，做了就做了吧，做完也好早散场。

尚雪臣觉得自己还是判断失误了，想着速战速决有点不切实际，季书平好像没有速战速决的想法，耗在他身上的时间实在是太长。他背对着车窗被顶的厉害，只有一手抓着背后把手，一手抠住车椅后背，好固住自己的身体，不然后背蹭着车窗，摩擦的动作太大像是要磨掉他后背上的一层皮。

季书平贴他太近，挤得他两条腿都没地方放，一只脚撑住了地，一只脚实在不行勾住了就季书平的后腰。季书平搂紧了他的腰，低头舔着他的肩膀，原本被汗水蜇着疼的伤口消散了一些热辣。车厢的四方空间太小，让皮肉的推撞声音传不出去，只往耳朵里灌，由耳朵灌向了心，麻痹了四肢，肚子都跟着胀。

他的后脑勺不断的在车窗上磨蹭，车内窄小的空间愈发的窒闷，心脏越跳越快，呼吸口好像变的狭窄，不住的咳嗽，“季书平，我想吐了。”

季书平舔着他肩膀上的伤，伸手捂住了他的嘴，咳嗽声变小，手心渐渐变潮，松开了手之后，尚雪臣由咳嗽变成了干呕，张着嘴，伸着舌头，喉结不停上下蠕动，“季书平，停下！快停下！我好难受。”

季书平没停，尚雪臣感觉自己的胃像在痉挛，缺氧的脑袋仔细辨别了一下又感觉不止是身体里面在痉挛，他的四肢，他的腰都在痉挛抖动。他松了抓紧其他东西的手，搭上了季书平的肩，“季书平……”他原本想说自己真的难受，可后面的话像被堵住了没有出口。他知道自己快要发病了。

脑子像是跟着手脚一起蜷曲了起来，渐渐要没了意识，季书平兜起他的屁股，搂紧他的腰，把人稍稍抬起一些，他被季书平抱坐起来，背也不再靠着了车窗。他的整个身体只能靠着季书平来支撑，离了固定，被人抱着颠动，上下起伏的动作变大，头顶好像时不时碰到了车顶。

他拍着季书平的肩膀，想要告诉他不能再继续了，口里含糊着只发出了嘤咛，却被人当成 鼓励，促使着季书平的腰越摆越快。尚雪臣觉得自己快要受不住了，仰着头，想要汲取更多一点的呼吸，季书平上来要亲他，被他侧头躲开，他不能再缺少更多的空气了，他会完全失去了理智，失去了清醒。

他回身想拍窗，让季书平开了车窗让车内透一点气，却被季书平以为他还想要逃，按紧了他的腰只让他钉紧在自己的身上。季书平不让他转身，可他还是转了，扭着腰的往车窗边爬，被季书平抓住，扒着臀缝把他往后托一些，继续在他身体里进出，他只有趴在车椅上，伸手去够车窗，摸上了玻璃，被季书平的动作带的在糊住热气的窗户留下一个一个手印。

在他意识快要溃堤的时候，肚子里被烫的一股一股的，把他烫醒了些，随后季书平压着他一起趴在了后座上。季书平压着他，他哑着嗓子说，“快开窗，闷。”

季书平这才知道原来他拍窗是因为太闷了，给车解了锁，车窗露了条缝，尚雪臣终于吸上了口气，可还是觉得想吐，胃不停的抽痛着，他以为是季书平又把东西留在了身体里的缘故，开口埋怨着，“又没戴套。”

季书平趴在他的背上低喘，攀着底下人的身体蠕动两下，张嘴继续舔他肩膀上的擦伤。尚雪臣扭一下身子，开口道，“拿出来！做完了就别塞在里面，还有这次的钱记得打我卡上。”说完胃里一阵翻涌，像是要吐。拱起了背，让趴在他背上的人彻底抽离了自己的身体。

他胃里实在难受得厉害，以为是刚刚一阵被人捏着屁股冲撞的原因还有这车里实在憋闷，让他要吐的感觉实在强烈，从车座上翻起了身就要捡起自己的裤子穿上，顾不得腿间还有粘稠热烫的东西在流，也顾不得因他一句话在一旁失落垂首的季书平。

开了车门，一出去差点跌坐在地，他想要走，不想留在这里，扶着车边起身，软着双腿往前走，口袋里的手机一直在震，震得头都跟着痛了起来，呼吸没有因为没人再推撞着他而变得平缓，反而更加沉重，他真的有些喘不过气了。

震动的手机没有要停的趋势，没有办法只有先掏出手机来看，有几个未接来电，还有几条短信，都是两个未知号码发来的，打开看了短信内容，一条是徐雪士那边发来的，一条是季氏的董事长发来的。无非就是在逼他，都让他看紧了季书平，身后传来了脚步声，他赶紧把手机收好，害怕被上来的人看到。

“你没事儿吧？”季书平对着蹲在地上的尚雪臣问道。

“我没事儿，你走开。”

季书平没走开，“你为什么要这样对我？为什么不能像对齐梁，或者对袁立安那样对我？明明我才是那个你说过会来爱着的人？！”

尚雪臣感觉自己的喉咙被人掐住了，身体剧烈的颤抖，用力一把推开了旁边的季书平，“为什么？为什么？！为什么！！！为什么你总再问？为什么全世界的人都在逼我！！！！”

他冲着季书平嘶吼，胃里痛的剧烈，吼完这一句就倒在地上不停的颤抖。


End file.
